My name is Boo, who are you?
by AzzazzinPistachio
Summary: I am not good at summarizing, but basically this is a story of Boo, since there isn't too many. WARNING: Hinted Rape, violence, drug use and content not suitable for children. One shot! Characters used: Boo, Alex, Nicky, Lorna, Red, Piper, Norma, Mendez and Trisha mentioned.


"Stop with the clitorference."

My name is Boo. Big Boo to be exact. I am a big girl, a tough girl. I don't give a shit what people think about me, or so I thought. I didn't think a small group of women could show me just what a ball of emotional turmoil I really am. Sure I can make girls giggle and smile, I have a wicked sense of humor, and come on my hair game; let's not even go there.

If it isn't obvious I am a lesbian. I came out way before I came to prison and I am happy with that. My sexuality is like my security blanket. I flaunt it and people love it, but do I love myself? Do I really think that I am the best Boo I could be? No definatly not. So let me tell you about my little group of friends.

Nicky Nichols; Oh that little bitch is my constant competition. I love her like a sister, but she knows how to grind my gears. Like a sister would if you think about it. There's Lorna Morello. She's a little nuts and that guy, uh Christopher has her goo goo gaga all day long. We don't really have the heart to tell her that this romance is just a fantasy. Red; that tough Russian braud has alot to say and alot of influence. Sweet talk her right and you get a family, rub her the wrong way and you end up with a tampon sandwich. Alex Vause, hell hath no fury like this girl. She can make you or break you. Of course Chapman won't admit it, but she has her wrapped around her finger.

Speaking of Chapman; she became the most unlikely of friends, but I will explain that later on.

So without further adeau, I will explain how I became part of this small circle of friends.

-Que Flashback-

"Boo, you know what I can do to you" sneered Pornstache as he leaned over me as I lay in my bunk. I wasn't about to business with this guy. Especially since, you know it isn't like I consider penis appealing what so ever. He seemed to be more like a lost puppy to me now adays. Ever since Trisha, rest her soul had overdosed and he covered it up he was looking for a new mule.. A mule with an iron will, short hair and the fastest flicking tongue in the entire prison.

"Do you really think I would do anything for you?" "I can make it worth your while."  
"Look unless you plan on bringing in your sister, or even your mother for that matter.."

That statement was ended quick when I felt the sting of his hand on the side of my face. I felt my eyes begin to water but I stayed still. That was usually how I dealt with the pain.

"Oh what's the matter? Is the big bad dyke going to cry?"  
"You son of a..."

That once more was ended with me being dragged out of bed by my hair and down the hallway by my arm. I saw where I was headed and muttered a quick "Oh shit"

It was the closet.

The very closet where I saw Trisha go in many times and come out with a look of shame, but have the buzz of a bee. That was when he pushed me inside.

"Look bitch, You will do as I say. I can make your life a living hell and you know it."  
"Incase you haven't noticed, I am in prison. I don't think it can get much worse than that."  
"Maybe I should have you sent to the SHU."

This made me shudder. When I saw him lick his lips I knew then and there it was no longer about the drugs. He had some sick twisted fantasy and I was the muse. I knew at this point I was screwed.

"What do you want?"

I got my answer soon enough when he pounced on me.

"Shut up."

Within minutes I found my arms handcuffed behind my back and my body pressed up against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling to fight the tears I didn't want him to see.

Within moments my clothes were gone and he was trying to force his slimy tongue down my throat.

I couldn't think anymore, and I acted on my first impulse..

I bit down.

That's when all hell broke loose. All I could taste was his blood in my mouth, metallic and salty. This didn't satisfy me of course, but what could I do? I was a prisoner and he was the guard. No matter what I could prove he still had the authority. I was still screwed. So I did what any girl in my situation would do; I head butted him, and knocked him out.

It was then that I let the tears flow. After what seemed like an eternity I heard the doorknob begin to turn. Taking a deep breath and curling up in the tightest little ball I could, I tried to hide. The door slowly opened and I saw "College" walk through the door. Those doe eyes made me instatly start sobbing again. In an instant I could feel her at my side.

"Boo, what happened?"

I couldn't bring myself to talk. All I could do was sob. I was fortunate for her affection because next thing you knew she sat down beside me and held my head in her lap and stroked my hair.

"Want me to go get Red? I am sure she will know what to do."

I didn't want her to leave me alone, naked and afraid. I knew of all people Red would know what to do, so I asked her.

"Keys?"  
"What Keys?"  
"Reach onto his belt and grab the keys and uncuff me.."

Normally she would roll her eyes and back away at my harsh tone of voice, but I think this time she knew I was hurt and just nodded and did as she was asked. Once the cuffs were removed she helped me to my feet and began helping me get dressed.

"It's going to be okay Boo. I promise."

I just nodded. What else could I do?

She took my arm and led me off to the kitchen. It seemed that everyone decided to gather there today. Nicky and Lorna were standing around watching Red cook something that smelled delicious, though my stomach was too churned up to eat a single thing.

Red looked over at me, I could tell a bruise must have been forming on my face because her eyes instantly widened.

"What the fuck happened?"

Chapman explained how she had found me naked and handcuffed with Mendez knocked out. Lorna instantly came and wrapped her arms around me, Alex had walked in just as Chapman finished. Obviously she had come to look for her or something, so of course we had to fill her in also, which of course made me start bawling my eyes out again.

Nicky came and put her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting motion, but the touch made me shrink away. I was no longer the Boo they knew.

There was of course one question.

What to do with Mendez?

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to give him a taste of what he did to Trisha.."

I looked over. Alex's eyes had no emotion. A devious smirk on her face.

"He's a guard they'd give him an autopsy."

Red's eyes lit up with an idea. Leave it to the mob woman to come up with a perfect scheme.

"Here is what we do, Boo did he give you any of his drug?"

I nodded and pointed to my pocket.

"We go back to the closet, Nicky and Lorna take the drugs and plant it on him, Alex rearrange him so it looks like he over dosed and fell. Boo stay here with Norma. Chapman when the girls come back go find another guard and direct them to the closet."

Within minutes the kitchen was empty besides me and Norma, I felt a warmth that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I now had a family. I wasn't alone anymore.

-End Flashback-

My name is Boo. I am a lesbian, don't fuck with me or cliterfere.. 


End file.
